She's Killing Me
by ItsGottabeYou
Summary: "Love is like sketching a heart, no matter how many times you try It's never going to be perfect"- Sophie Becket has never really cared much for celebrity and fame but a small accident could change the course of her life forever. One Direction Fic.


"Christ on a bike Emily calm down!" I yelled from downstairs.

"Do not tell me to calm down, this is like, the best day of my life!" My 13 year old sister screamed from her bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the living room door, "I can't believe we're being made to do this. It's ridiculous, she's 13 not 5 she could take herself."

"You like the band, I like the band, Em and Holly love them. It's their first concert, let them enjoy it." Jess smiled from across the room.

"I get that, J. I really do, but my first gig was a Paramore one back in 2007. Probably a whole let different to a One Direction concert. It's just going to be full of screaming adolescence."

"There's that, but at least you wont get thrown on the ground and stood on this time."

"Yeah…" I sighed and sat back in my chair.

Jess just shrugged and went back to texting furiously on her new iPhone. God she was obsessed with that thing.  
>But I guess she was right. I did like the band, not as much as the kids I was taking tonight, but It wasn't the worst way to spend my Saturday night.<p>

"Soph, which 1D tee should I wear?" My sister squealed holding them both to her chest in turn.

"Oh god." I sighed covering my face with my hands.

This was going to be an awful night.

"Oh My gosh! Oh my god!" A group of 20 year old women were squawking in front of us.

"I was wrong, Its full grown screaming women. Emily is acting more mature than them." I whispered to Jess, cringing eternally at how wrong it seemed to me.

"They're not much older than us or any of the boys Soph." Jess laughed finally looking up from her god damned phone.

"Oh, well…I never thought of that." I replied, it was weird to think that the adults screaming like 10 year old girls were only a few years older than I was. I was 17, 5 more years and I could be them.

"I wish they'd hurry up and get on already!" Holly whined, she was only six. She had the attention span of a gold fish and the support band had been on for a while, she was getting agitated.

"Don't worry Hol', they'll be done soon. You just hang in there!"

"..AND GOODNIGHT!" One of the members screamed and the crowd began to cheer whether they were happy or sad about him leaving seemed to be irrelevant because he skipped off stage.

"Are One Direction on next?" Holly beamed at her sister.

"Yup!"

"Let's get to the front!" she replied flailing her arms in the air.

"I don't know Hon' it can get a little dangerous up there.." Jess stopped suddenly probably calculating how we would make our way through five rows of screaming teenage girls.

"Oh c'mon let's worm our way through.." I said pulling my sister by the hand.

I squeezed through a tiny gap between two friends, this was going to be impossible. People were practically on top of each other I was surprised that they still had the ability to breathe. I spotted a tiny opening and took my chance I pushed Emily in front of me and through myself into her back. That earned me a few evil glared from a Mother and her 12 year old but it got us to the barrier.  
>We were finally at the front, albeit a little off to the left, but it was worth it.<p>

I almost turned to Jess but the lights suddenly went down and few chords began to ring out. The crowd changed from gleeful screaming to full blown shrill shrieking, I was pushed against the barrier and I could barley breathe. Jess, Emily and Holly didn't seem to be having this problem, ass holes. Holly's eyes widened and she covered her mouth screaming into it, I followed her gaze and noticed that the five members of the band had actually decided to make an appearance, it was about time.

The lights were dimmed so slow it was pretty hard to tell them apart, except from Harry. The silhouette of his hair was kind of a give away.  
>One of them raised the microphone to his mouth a began to sing the first line, "What makes you beautiful began to blare through the hall, so that was Liam.<br>When Harry began to sing the lights finally came up and the boys jumped a few steps forward.  
>Louis was a little more enthusiastic than the others, he was literally throwing himself around.<br>They all looked the same as they did on the television, that kind of disappointed me. They had to have some fault right?

"How you doin' Glasgow!" Louis screamed into his mic. He had two thousand screamed replies.

"It's good to be here again!" Harry chimed in, as he always did. He just loved being the center of attention.

They launched back into song, the opening for up all night filled in room.  
>By the end of the fifth song my ribs were still pressed against the barrier and I felt like I was going to break in half.<br>And that's when Harry chose to jump down from the stage and start dancing like a tool, the whole crowd pushed even closer and I was jerked forward. I don't know exactly how it happened but my head must have hit the bar. Before I knew it I was being yanked over the barrier and into the pit by two men dressed in bright green jackets.

"What the hell?" I asked as I was being pulled away by a medic.

I glanced at Jess who by the looks of things hadn't even noticed I was gone, she was jumping up and down and dancing around like an idiot.

"Miss, please come with me. You're heads bleeding…" The medic was still pulling me away by my arm.

I sighed and gave one last fleeting look at the barrier before walking backstage.


End file.
